


The Beauty Of Mistakes

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Making Up, Mistakes, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "They had always been Jace and Alec. Alec and Jace. Alec wasn't sure if he could be just Alec again. If he had ever been just Alec. Or if he had waited to be ‘and’ all along."
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Beauty Of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 prompts: Piano
> 
> This can be read as Jace/Alec or Jace&Alec
> 
> Windy, thank you so much for another awesome banner!! I love it so much!

Alec watched Jace play. There was a beauty to it like to most things Jace did. He played determined, without hesitation like the piano was an extension to his hands. There was a sadness to Jace's play that caught Alec off guard. Sometimes Jace got lost in the music. This night he was just lost.

He held his eyes closed, fingers running over the keys without needing to see. Jace played a tune Alec had heard a hundred times.

It was Jace's own melody that rang through the room. A sparkling tune, sharp, brilliant, shining like the star that Jace used to embody. But there were dissonances in it, violent breaks in the flow of the music that were mirrors to the scars on Jace's otherwise flawless body. 

Soon the melody changed into something softer and warmer, leaving the heights aside, entering the quieter tones of music. Jace played it quiet but powerful, a warmth in every single key he pressed down with his slender fingers. Alec felt his heart constrict, a pain inside him he had thought he had overcome. He wished he could take back and unhear their words.

 _I will take care of_ **_my_ ** _sister._

_Maybe your mother is right and your best is just not good enough._

They had always been Jace and Alec. Alec and Jace. Alec wasn't sure if he could be just Alec again. If he had ever been just Alec. Or if he had waited to be ‘ _and’_ all along.

Alec forced himself to breathe. He had been holding his breath without realizing it the closer Jace got to the next part, the most beautiful and most powerful piece of music Alec had ever heard. His skin broke into goosebumps just thinking of it. The moment their individual themes became one. Them. The way Jace smoothly interlined their melodies always made Alec's heart skip a beat, light and darkness melting together in a never ending flow of music. Boosting each other. Protecting each other. 

Alec's eyes snapped open. Jace had made a mistake. Jace never made mistakes. But he had, even Alec had heard it. A mistake while leading their tunes together. 

Jace stopped, opening his eyes in disbelief. He shook his head and started again. A silent, single tear ran over his face when he made the mistake again.

In a heartbeat Alec was by his side. 

"I don't find the bridge anymore," Jace whispered against Alec's ear, more tears running down his face. 

Alec paled but a harsh determination settled in his stomach.

"Then we swim or throw rocks in the water and use them."

Alec reached for the keys and started to play their passage. Without a real rhythm. With plenty mistakes. But he kept on playing. He sighed in relief when Jace joint in again, his hands dancing over the piano like never before. Alec relaxed and leaned against Jace’s shoulder. They were still Jace and Alec. Alec and Jace. A little different but they were still them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙


End file.
